


Ghoul Boys, Crime Boys, Two Boys

by chanespresso (aharia)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Basically an SVT Buzzfeed AU I guess, Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, M/M, Other members will appear soon I guess, Shane is Joshua, Woozi is Ryan, maybe some romance in there somewhere?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aharia/pseuds/chanespresso
Summary: Lee Jihoon is the resident supernatural believer and true crimes enthusiast at Buzzfeed and Joshua Hong is the resident non-believer and little shit. Shenanigans ensues through ghost hunting to questioning a killer's motives. Will Jihoon lose his mind as Joshua laughs about it?Probably.(Or A Buzzfeed Unsolved AU featuring 2ji)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Ghoul Boys, Crime Boys, Two Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon loses his shit as Joshua laughs at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this is my first attempt at writing in so long so please excuse any grammatical errors and what not!!

Jihoon was holding his breath at the moment, his grip on his flashlight tightened as he felt the room get colder. The paranormal investigator they hired for this shoot had place a light in the other side of the kitchen as a means for the demon to communicate with them.  
  
  
“Please turn the light on for us.” The man requested the unknown entity supposedly present in the room with them.  


“Please don’t… Please don’t do it.” he quietly chanted. Joshua rolled his eyes at his companion’s cowardice and decides to take matters into his own hands and make this recording interesting.  
  
  
“Demon..?” He said with a weird intonation. His shorter companion looked over to him in panic. “Stop calling it that!” He reprimanded. The brunette simply rolled his eye at him and continued provoking. “Deeemon?” He said once more, going closer to the light.  
  
  
“Stop talking to it already Josh!”  
  
  
“What I just wanted to talk to the demons JIhoon, it’s what we came here to do in the first place.”  
  
  
Jihoon opened his mouth to protest that they came here to gather proof that the supernatural does indeed exist and not to die at the hands of a creature capable of doing so within seconds. But of course, even if he did tell him that it would just go into one ear and out the other. “Sto—“  
  
  
_ Too late, Joshua had begun to have small talk with the supernatural._  
  
  
“So, we met a pal, his name was Father Choi, he specifically told us not to talk to you…but I think you guys are pretty neat.”  
  
  
Father Choi’s words started ringing in Jihoon’s mind. _‘Don’t do anything to provoke it.’_   
  
  
“If you would allow the guys to stay here turn the light on.” The investigator said. Joshua crouched down, making sure he was making eye contact with the device. He realized immediately what the older male was about to do. “You’re fucking crazy Shua.” He muttered.  
  
  
“If you don’t like us turn it on.”  
  
  
Jihoon prayed so hard for that little bulb not to turn on. He could feel the sweat drip down from his forehead as he waited for Joshua to stop whatever it is he’s doing and come back to his side and get out of this place.  
  
  
_But sadly, for Jihoon and his remaining bits of sanity, the light did in fact, turn on._  
  
  
Yells (and Joshua’s laughter) filled the room from that single moment. A “What the fuck Joshua.” escaped the younger’s lips as the guy they hired let out a profanity as well. Joshua made a stride across the room to try to comfort his spooked out friend. Of all the things the priest told them not to do when embarking on this investigation, his supposed partner decides to fuck around with said demon for shits and giggles. Said partner was currently laughing his ass off from his panicked reaction.  
  
  
Jihoon was trying his best to regain his composure but his knees had decided to give up on him at the moment. He was knelt over, the beat of his heart was irregular and there was possibly a demon with them. Great Thursday night, thanks Buzzfeed. The older male (kinda) took pity, his hand immediately going to his partner’s back as a means to try and help calm his nerves a little. But it seems it wasn’t enough as the younger decided to ask where his holy water.  
  
  
Joshua squinted at the overreaction; he was one hundred and ten percent done with this shoot at this point and decided that one more provocation to the demon should do it before Jihoon would actually start to lose it.  
  
  
“If you actually don’t like us… turn it on.”  
  
Jihoon’s eyes darted from the floor to the back of his “friend” (He’s really starting to reconsider if Joshua was truly his friend at this moment).

  
“Don’t you fucking dare Hong.” He tried to threaten.  
  
  
“I don’t really think that ‘demon’ has the power to turn it back on again Hoonie.” The elder teased as he walked back to the instrument, resuming his crouching position. He looked into one of the camera situated on a counter, giving it a smirk.  
  
“See, nothing to—“  
  
  
He was cut off by Jihoon’s screams and “I told you so!”. He looked over his shoulder to see that the light had once again, turned on. All he could do at this moment was laugh at his cute little friend’s panicked reactions, laugh at the fact it turned on again and proving him wrong, laugh at the fact it’s probably 1 am and he's too tired to actually give any proper comment to this situation.  
  
  
  
Jihoon’s knees suddenly regained its strength to help him stand up to run towards the open light, exclaiming a “what the fuck” as he did. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. No way in hell is he staying in this stupid demon house any longer.  
  
  
“Remember Jihoon, we still have to stay the night here~” Joshua teased.  
  
  
He couldn’t trust his mouth to retaliate; instead he gave him a cold glare. The paranormal investigator (they both forgot that he was still in the room with them) had asked whatever was with them in the room to slowly turn the light off. The light slowly faded away as Joshua stood up from his position. His arms stretching out as an attempt to shake the sleepiness away, but what really chased it away was when Jihoon had bumped into his chest, making his arms go straight to get a hold of his shoulders to balance him.  
  
  
_For being such a hot headed potty mouth, Jihoon looked cute wrapped around his arm. _

  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought and instead gave out a small chuckle. “That was the sound of a car passing through Lee Jihoon.” He teased again. Jihoon looked up to him; his eyes were trying to hold back a few tears.  
  
  
_‘Maybe I was a bit too mean to him…’ _The taller thought  
  
  
He felt a soft punch on his chest, he looked down to see that the younger had his fist against his chest. “I-It was the flashlight you dummy…” He heard him mumble. His eyes looked over to the counter, he was right; the thing had rolled away from its original position. One of his hands detached itself from Jihoon’s shoulder to pat his head (What surprised Joshua was his supposed ‘I hate physical affection’ partner leaned into his touch) His lips had twitched up, letting one last laugh slip up before saying:  
  
  
“Yeah, you’re right Jihoon.”  
  
  
The whole crew left the house shortly after filming one last scene in the living room for the ending of the episode (They had decided not to spend the night here to spare any remains of Jihoon’s sanity). Jihoon was beyond pleased to finally get out of that god forsaken house and to go back to the safety of his own apartment. Joshua walked slower that the former, opting to watch him almost skip to their car.   
  
The black haired boy stopped at his tracks, surprising Joshua. He was about to ask him what was wrong until Jihoon had turned around walked straight towards him and grabbed his hand. He tilted his head in confusion, until he felt his arm being tugged.  
  
  
“You’re walking too slow Joshua, it’s like you don’t want to go home right now.”  
  
  
From Joshua’s point of view, he could clearly see his colleague’s ears turn slightly red. He felt his lips curl up into a soft smile, as he allowed himself to be dragged towards their car to get the hell out of this neighborhood.  
  
  
_Maybe it was worth it to shoot so late at night at a supposed demon infested site after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu 
> 
> twt: @chanespresso
> 
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/2jiboo_bun


End file.
